I have you( A Michael Clifford Story )
by runealicemarilee
Summary: I smile as my music is turned up even louder. "Kiss me Kiss me" 5SOS blared through my ear buds. I practically scream the lyrics, a complete feeling bubbling in my belly. I giggle as I start dancing to it, my mind blank. That is until I feel someone rip out one of my buds. " Charlie, you love Michael Clifford don't you?" I giggle as my irritated best friend, Marie, glares at me.


h2 class="story_title"Why am i soo...?/h2  
div class="image" style="margin: 0 !important; padding-left: 20px; float: right; padding-top: 28px; padding-right: 80px;" /div  
div id="story_text" class="story_text" style="margin-bottom: 0; margin-left: 80px; margin-right: 80px; border: 0; font-size: 1.0em;"  
p style="display: block;" I stare at my ugly form in the mirror, disgust covering my face. My eyes go duller as I think of my words that fit my body, worthless, un needed, whore. I try to look at myself in a different angle, hoping for a different reaction. Yet again I sigh, looking away from my hideous thighs, ugly face- " Charlie, what are you doing?" I jump as my mom opens the door. " N-nothing." br / She nodds, doubtful, and closes the door. My mom is beautiful. She is everything I want to be. " Why can't I be pretty..?" I grab my phone, putting my earbuds in. I head downstairs and exit through the front door. I play Amnesia trying to distract myself from my flaws. I close my eyes, my heart beating along with the bass. I breathe in deeply, opening my eyes as I stare at the Blossom Music Center. " They will be here tomorrow..." " Who?" I jump and turn to see a beautiful women with blonde hair and hard eyes. " "5 Seconds Of Summer."br / She grins and grabs my, pulling me into the building. I gasp as they let us through. " Ok. I am Andrea, 5Sos's manager, and you are?" " I am Charlotte, you can call me Charlie." I say , trying to figure out why I am here. " Well Charlie, you have just been chosen to meet 5SOS!" I blink, once, twice. " Are you shitting me?" She shakes her head, quickly. " You get to meet THE 5 SOS! And hun you cant wear that..." She adds pointing to my sweat pants and plain Tee. I pause before laughing. " You need to find someone else. Someone pretty, skinny. Thats not me. So good luck with / " Her hard eyes soften in sympathy.I turn, sighing, and start to walk away . " How can you say that about yourself?" I jump and turn to see THE Luke Hemmings. I sigh and shake my head. " Hi Luke, thanks for the offer but I am going to have to decline. " He shakes his head. " Why would you say something like that?" I groan, inwardly. " Because its true! Thank you for the offer.." I turn again only to see the door guarded by / " Excuse me, Mr. Scary Security Man!"I hear a chuckle from behind me. " Luke is right, why would you say that about yourself?" Asks Calum who now stands right next to Luke. " I am going to meet all of you wether I like it or not,huh?" I ask facing them, smiling lightly. " Yep!" Ashton says cheerfully, coming into the hall from inside the room across from / I laugh, earning an award winning smile from Luke. I shake my head. " Michael, come on Charlie is waiting!" I instantly blush lightly. Michael comes out the same room as Ash. " The best for last." I say looking down at his shoes, not ready to look him in the face yet. " Yep!" He agrees, / I smile at his red hair, the way it looks makes me think of a campfire. " Andrea, are you happy I met them?" She smiles and nods. " Ok I can go now. Thanks guys, I doubt we will meet again. But hey, thats life." I turn, facing the door. " Bye!" Suddenly I am spun around by a gentle hand. " Charlie, at least pretend you like us." Michael pouts, whining. I blush lightly. " Ok, ok, you got me. I like you guys, but there are a lot of people wo would be...BETTER for this kind of thing!" I say, trying to get them to understand. Calum sighs. " But YOU were chosen." I bite my bottom lip, debating on staying. I look up to see Michael pouting. " ...I give in. I will do it." Michael cheers, sending me a killer smirk. " What do you want to do first?".../p  
/div  
p style="display: block;" /p  
p style="display: block;" /p  
p style="display: block;" /p  
p style="display: block;"The pic is me :(/p 


End file.
